


Sassy Island Nymph

by sharonsnatalia (orphan_account)



Series: Single Dad Bellamy Verse [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy has a kid, Bellarke, Doctor Clarke, F/M, He named her Calypso because he is a nerd, Single Parent Bellamy, meeting on a airplane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au</p><p>Clarke was seated next to a seven year-old girl and her father. The girl seemed to want to be on the plane as much as Clarke did and couldn’t sit still. Her father seemed exhausted.<br/>“Miss, who are you?” The little girl asked as she poked Clarke’s arm.<br/>“I’m Clarke.” She answered at the same time the girl’s father said “Don’t be rude Calypso.”<br/>Clarke gave the dark haired man a look. “You named your daughter after an island nymph?”<br/>“I don’t see why it is any of your business, Princess.”<br/>Clarke glared at him. “For someone who just yelled at his daughter for being rude, you are quite rude yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au
> 
> I changed it from 'making funny faces at' to 'talking to'

Clarke hated plane rides. If she didn’t have a conference to go to she wouldn’t be on one. Actually, if her roommate had given Clarke the letter that invited her to the conference when it came in the mail, she would have driven. Or at least better tickets. But, of course, Raven had forgot to give the letter to her until three days before the conference and Clarke had to suffer through a plane ride in coach. When she became one of the most successful doctors in New York, she thought her days of coach were behind.  


Clarke was seated next to a seven year-old girl and her father. The girl seemed to want to be on the plane as much as Clarke did and couldn’t sit still. Her father seemed exhausted.  


“Miss, who are you?” The little girl asked as she poked Clarke’s arm.  


“I’m Clarke.” She answered at the same time the girl’s father said “Don’t be rude Calypso.”  


Clarke gave the dark haired man a look. “You named your daughter after an island nymph?”  


“I don’t see why it is any of your business, Princess.”  


Clarke glared at him. “For someone who just yelled at his daughter for being rude, you are quite rude yourself.”  


The man opened his mouth but Calypso cut him off before any words came out.“Miss Clarke agrees with me, daddy!” She said. She looked at Clarke. “Isn’t he such a hypo-po-cri-te.”  


“Yes, your dad is a total hypocrite.”  


Calypso stuck her tongue out at her father and then smiled arrogantly. “I like you.” She said to Clarke.  


Bellamy groaned. “She likes you. I’m never getting rid of you am I, Princess?”  


Clarke glared as Calypso said, in outrage, “We are never getting rid of Miss Clarke!”  


“You’re supposed to be in my side.” The man laughed.  


Twenty minutes later, Calypso’s father was asleep and Calypso was telling her about the time she broke her arm playing soccer. She threw her arms in the air and said “He still won’t let me play soccer!”  


Clarke laughed before asking “What is your daddy’s name?”  


“Bel-la-me.” She sounded out his name.  


Clarke nodded, feeling like it was her turn to tell a story. “You know, one time I broke three of my knuckles in half and cracked the other two. I had to get surgery.”  


“Do you have scars from it?”  


“Yes.”  


“Can I see them?”  


Clarke held up her left hand.  


Calypso looked awed.  


Three hours later, Calypso was asleep in Clarke’s shoulder and Bellamy was awake.  


“Have a good nap, Bellamy.” Clarke said.  


Bellamy groaned groggily. “Did Calypso tell you my name.”  


Clarke nodded.  


“I need to talk to her about talking to strangers.”  


“I’m not a stranger.”  


“How’s that?”  


“She saw the scar on my hand.”  


“I’m too tired to understand that.”  


“Would you like anything to drink Mr. and Mrs... ?” A steward asked them.  


Clarke and Bellamy’s cheeks flushed. As Bellamy said “We aren’t married.” Clarke said “I’m a doctor.”  


The steward blushed. “I’m sorry Mr…”  


“Blake.”  


“And Dr…”  


“Griffin.”  


The steward cleared her throat. “Would you like anything to drink Mr. Blake and Dr. Griffin?”  


“I’ll take some water.” Clarke said.  


“Can I have some coke?” Bellamy asked.  


Their drinks were served and the steward left, mumbling apologies.  


After that Bellamy and Clarke talked with ease.  


Clarke was disappointed when the flight ended.  


As they were exiting the plane, Bellamy gave her a slip of paper with a number on it. “Calypso will kill me if I lose contact with you.” He explained, his cheeks slightly red.  


Clarke smiled and accepted the slip.  


The conference was a week long and throughout the entire thing Clarke was itching to call Bellamy. Saturday evening, the last day of the conference, she dialed the number. A woman answered the phone and Clarke will deny it later, but her stomach dropped.  


“Who is this?” The woman asked.  


“Uh. I’m Clarke. I met Bellamy and Calypso in the plane ride to…”  


The woman cut her off. “Your Clarke! My niece and brother won’t stop talking about you! I’m Octavia, Bell’s younger sister. Are you still in town? I’d love to meet you.”  


“Uh, I am, but I already booked my ticket.”  


Octavia sighed. It sounded like she put her hand over the phone before yelling “Bellamy! Your true love is in the phone!”  


Clarke heard a muffled “Shut up, Octavia! Give me my phone!”  


“Hey.” Bellamy said.  


“Hey.” Clarke replied.  


“Calypso was worried you would never call.”  


“Yeah, it was totally Calypso!” Octavia yelled.”  


Clarke laughed.  


“You live in New York, right?” Bellamy asked.  


“Yeah.”  


“Wanna go on a date with me, Princess?”  


“I’m not sure, Blake.”  


Bellamy laughed nervously and Clarke heard movement.  


“Please go on a date with my daddy.” Calypso said.  


Clarke laughed. “Tell him I said yes.”  


Calypso squealed and clapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I decided to continue this universe. It's going to be a series and I already have the next part ready (I'll post it soon). The series isn't going to be in chronological order. Also I will be taking suggestions for future parts for this series. Leave them below or in my ask on my [Tumblr.](Jemmaisabicupcake.tumblr.com/ask) That's all for now. Feel free to ask me any question about the series and universe below.


	3. Break from Writing

I am taking a break from writing because I think I did something to hand. I'll try to go to the doctor's soon but until I know what's wrong and my hand heals this series will be on a hiatus. Check my[ tumblr](jemmaisabicupcake.tumblr.com) for updates.


End file.
